


IV.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Love, Ludwig in love, M/M, Romance, Spring
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ich weiß nicht, wie mir geschieht…Weiß nicht, was Wonne ich lausche,mein Herz ist fort wie im Rausche,und die Sehnsucht ist wie ein Lied.Und mein Mädel hat fröhliches BlutUnd hat das Haar voller SonneUnd die Augen von der Madonne,die heute noch Wunder tut.





	IV.

**Author's Note:**

> An der Stelle sollte vielleicht angemerkt werden, dass ich einfach konsequent irgendwelche Geschlechtsbezeichnungen in Rilkes Gedichten ignoriert habe, durchweg. es handelt sich in der Geschichte nicht um einen fem!Wagner (wobei das sicher auch mal witzig wäre... xD)

Es hatte geregnet, die letzten zwei Wochen gefühlt. Aber heute schien die Sonne. Wie passend.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlenderte Ludwig die breite Treppe des Schlosses hinunter in den hübsch angelegten Garten dahinter. Ein Gärtner war dabei, bunte Blumen in einem Beet zu pflanzen. Vögel sangen. Eine Hummel brummte gemütlich vorbei.

Konnte es einen schöneren Flecken Erde geben, als den Garten von Schloss Nymphenburg im Frühling? Wenn alles zu neuem Leben erwachte, es langsam wärmer wurde, und grüner, und bunter… Die Welt, der Himmel, das Leben, all das war schön.

Ludwig war glücklich.

Und er wurde noch ein wenig glücklicher, als er in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke griff, in der er eine ganz besondere Kostbarkeit verstaut hatte. Ein Stück Papier von schier unersetzbarem Wert.

Einen Brief.

Von Richard.

Richard Wagner, der große Komponist, den Ludwig verehrte wie keinen anderen Künstler, den er in ihrer mittlerweile bereits seit einem Jahr währenden Korrespondenz lieben gelernt hatte, ja, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Dieser Richard Wagner hatte ihm geschrieben, heute war besagter Brief angekommen.

Richard hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er bald nach München kommen würde. Der Brief war eine Zeit lang unterwegs gewesen, jeden Tag konnte es also soweit sein. Vielleicht würde Richard schon nächste Woche kommen. Oder in drei Tagen. Oder morgen. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, ja sogar schon heute…

Etwas wie verrücktes, übermütiges Gelächter stieg in Ludwig auf, aber er hielt sich zurück, auch wenn er beinahe das Gefühl hatte, an seinen aufkeimenden Emotionen zu ersticken. Aber was würde der Gärtner denn von ihm denken… Wenn er hier auf einmal in Gelächter ausbrach… Als König musste man doch ein wenig auf den Respekt und die Autorität seiner Untergebenen achten…

Aber Richard… Richard würde kommen. Endlich würde Ludwig ihn persönlich treffen. Er würde ihm all die Liebesschwüre endlich persönlich vortragen können, nicht nur auf dem Papier beteuern. Er würde Richard in seine Arme schließen können, seine warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren, und er könnte ihm die Schönheit dieses Gartens zeigen.

Verträumt ließ Ludwig seinen Blick über den Park schweifen, den Springbrunnen, die schön angelegten Blumenbeete, den Kanal, aus dem im Sommer immer die Stechmücken kamen. Er lächelte. Ja, das Leben war schön. Und bald würde Richard kommen.

Die Sonne schien, der Frühling hielt langsam Einzug in München, die Blumen begannen zu blühen, und Ludwig war verliebt. Verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Wie Isolde in Tristan.

Er war glücklich.


End file.
